Her Whisper is the Devil
by ShinyLight
Summary: It's never a good idea to fall asleep in class, especially when your Math Professor loves to pick on you.


**A short ShizNat fluff and a re-post. So some of you may remember it but I edited some parts wanting to clean it up. **

**Enjoy =)**

-xox-

_**4:30PM FUUKA UNIVERSITY**_

"_Kruger-san_" I could feel the warm breath caress my ear.

How did this woman have so much control over someone? I stirred out of my little slumber only to find the whole class staring at me, some telepathically throwing daggers out of jealousy. Sweet perfume wafted into my small nose as I turned my attention onto my favorite college professor. She looked down upon me her hands flat on my desk to help support her upper weight. I'm pretty sure the smile she had placed on her cheeks was more like a masked grin, probably laughing at how my ears were as pink as the flowers outside in the school garden.

Wait, scratch that. Make it red. Rose red. No, fire red. Yeah, most definitely.

"Finally awake are we?" Her honey voice whispered.

Fidgeting in my seat, I managed to glance back and forth between the class and her. Nervousness started to sink in as I held my tired eyes on my professor. Her wine-red stare so hypnotizing and alluring, and so very close. Seriously, this woman had no problem with invading personal space. It should be a crime to have such a pretty face and be able to entrance anyone that dared take a look. I mean for Christ's sake, she's my damn teacher for crying out loud. Wasn't their guidelines about teacher and student proximity? If so, she must have skimmed over that part or tossed it in the can.

As if she was listening in on my thoughts, one of her slender brows raised high up into an arch while she continued to wait for my answer. Damn, it was a sexy look for her. Almost intimidating really but still hot.

Just then a storm of butterflies invaded my stomach and I could feel the blood in my veins begin to rush full speed, high into my cheeks.

And this would be the part where it starts to get embarrassing now.

So maybe I didn't mind the woman practically hanging off my desk, but everyone was staring, ready to beat the living pulp out of me as I received all the attention from their beloved professor once again. I heard Nao chuckle behind me and that pulled me back from my slight day dreaming.

"I-I'm sorry Viola-sama. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Honest."

I watched her smile calmly at me before turning to walk back to the front of the class. "I believe that's your third time falling asleep in my class today. It hurts my feelings that you find my lessons boring enough to doze off through them." She said, while turning a page in her book that laid on her desk. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was both sarcastic and serious.

She looked up at me for a quick moment and I could feel my insides twist in anxiety and fear. My palms started to sweat in nervousness as burgundy eyes focused hard on me, a grin making its way up onto her smooth lips. I know that look. That look was only reserved for me, for the rebellious Ice Princess, and I could see in her smile that she was going to enjoy this next part.

N-no…

"I suggest you stay after class so that you can help me grade papers since you think listening to me is boring enough to sleep. Perhaps that'll give you motivation to stay awake from now on?"

God damn it!

I glared, "And if I don't?"

"Ara, then you will be more than welcomed to explain to the Dean as to why I should allow you to stay in my class."

I looked back at her with angry and confused eyes. Oh, she was good. I had already been in trouble twice with a couple of the other professors. A third time wouldn't help my case no matter how amazing my grades were. As much as I didn't like school, I didn't want to disappoint my mother. She was a good woman and deserved better than a drop-out college student with no degree.

I watched her smirk grow bigger as I contemplated my choices. "And if I have to go to work after this class?" I asked, my tone still a little aggressive but convincing.

I heard Nao snicker behind me, "I can cover for you, liar."

"Shut up, spider!" I turned my head to glare at her quickly, hoping my teacher didn't hear her.

"Ara, I'm sorry to hear that Kruger-san, but just as Nao has said, she can cover for you. Did I hear correct, Yuuki-san?"

Nao smiled widely and nodded her head like a little child happy to appease and help her teacher in any way.

I swear to god I'm going to kick that redheads ass later.

"Which now means you can stay after and grade everyone's homework for me. And as an added bonus-" Oh Jesus Christ, "-Since you felt the need to skip yesterday's assignment for some reason, you can finish that tonight as well." Shizuru finished.

Well fuckity, fuck, fuck. There goes my sleep time.

I could see the humor in her eyes and tried to give her my signature death-glare, but just like always, the brunette was immune. Sighing in my seat, I slumped over in my chair and rolled my eyes in irritation and defeat. No matter how much I tried, I knew deep down that I would never win against her and her sly antics. The woman was canny and I couldn't help but think she found pleasure in torturing me. More like Lucifer hiding behind those crimson orbs laughing in victory then a teacher trying to discipline her student. I then watched Shizuru pick up her book and turn to face the chalkboard and begin writing an equation for the class to solve. I looked down at my math book annoyed at my submission. I was the Ice Princess, a rebel, and a defiant. How is it that I could surrender to such a woman? I sighed and turned my focus at the little heart I drew in the corner with a certain professor's name in the middle.

Oh yeah, that's why…

I slammed the book shut in embarrassment creating a loud noise to echo in the room. Everyone turned their heads in surprise and stared at me in annoyance for disrupting the lesson for the _umpth_ time that day. Shizuru turned around calmly, her crimson eyes fixed on mine, and I saw the small smirk rise once more.

Ah, damn. Of course she saw it.

I could feel Nao grinning behind me too.

Ugh…

-xox-

_**6:25PM**_

I groaned as I reached the last problem in my workbook. It was a hard one, and I couldn't seem to find the right answer to it no matter what equation I tried. Grumbling something, I twirled my pencil between my tiny fingers as I continued to glare at the problem, wishing it would just disappear from the page and allow me to go home already. The room was dead quiet except for the ticking clock on the wall, reminding me that I was still in school working and not at home enjoying TV and my mayo supply of goodness. Sighing quietly to myself, I looked up to the front of the room. Shizuru was still gone, probably stuck in one of those stupid teacher meetings they have every Wednesday.

I recalled last night's long and boring event. It wasn't my fault I kept falling asleep during class. If someone was to blame, it would be that damn red head, Nao. It was her idea to stay up until 2:30 watching that horror movie, Friday the 13th. Lame if you ask me, I should've just fallen asleep when I had the chance before she lured me out onto the couch with popcorn and mayo. In the end, she didn't even like the movie and passed out in the middle of it. Unfortunately, I did not realize that fact until the entire movie was already over. I was too focused with dipping my popcorn in mayo… Mmm, mayo.

My sad weakness, but man was it good.

Well, whatever.

It didn't matter anyways, because I wouldn't be able to leave until I finished all the problems in my book now.

A long sigh and I lowered my head down onto my desk and closed my eyes while yawning in the process. Maybe a quick break would help me refocus and help withstand some more of Shizuru's teasing for when she comes back. That woman…

It's a good thing I like her.

-xox-

_**6:58PM**_

I snuggled deeper into my arm finding it quite comfortable and breathed in deeply. I caught that flowery scent again and couldn't help but smile contently in my sleep. I pictured perfect silky chestnut hair dangling softly around shoulders and bright wine-red eyes with moist pink lips curved up into a small smile, a sharp but cute nose resting nicely in the middle. It was if the angels themselves designed and etched every piece of the beautiful face.

Something soft rubbed gently against my cheek causing me to stir away from my short dream.

"Ara, is Natsuki finally awake now?" I know that voice.

My eyes still closed I answered the older woman groggily. "Mm, it's hard to stay asleep when your teacher continues to bug you."

"Ikezu, Natsuki. Well if you hadn't fallen asleep in class you could be at home already in bed." She said.

Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes and leaned back into my chair only to be met with my professor's gaze. Hmph.

"I feel like you would've found another way to make me stay behind even if I didn't' fall asleep." I comment.

A smirk was her only reply and she leaned a little closer on my desk.

"I take it you are done with your meeting?" I asked.

She nodded in response before looking down onto my paper. "Did you finish grading the papers I asked?"

"Yeah, I placed them on your desk." I say pointing to the stack of papers there. "You know child labor is against the law."

She giggles, "It's a good thing we're practically the same age then."

I grin, "You're five years older than me."

Her giggling stops and she leans in to stare at me mockingly, "It's a good thing you like older women ne, Natsuki?"

I'm pretty sure my heart just fluttered in excitement.

Shizuru looks back down onto my paper. "You only have one problem left to solve?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I can't figure out which equation to use."

"Ara, ara, maybe you shouldn't have skipped that last assignment, ne Natsuki?" I glared at her. "Bring your book to my desk and I'll help you." She said while walking back to the front of the room.

I complied with her commands and stood up to follow. Setting the heavy book down onto the wooden desk, I brought myself to stand next to her as Shizuru took her place in the soft cushioned chair. She began to read the problem out loud and started explaining which clues were being used within the paragraph. About midway into the explanation I finally gave up and lost my focus. I couldn't help but turn my attention onto the older woman next to me. Her chestnut locks hanging loosely down the back of her neck, her smooth peach colored skin flawless of any scars or marks, her fingers as they slowly turned a page and wrote down notes, even her lips caught my attention as they moved to allow honey sweet words to escape her throat. And that Kyoto accent… God, I never thought I would ever find something so alluring.

"Natsuki, are you listening?"

"U-uh w-what, sorry. What was the question again?" I somewhat stutter embarrassed she had caught me not paying attention.

"I said, if you're going to need to find the distance of the shadow, what equation will you use next?" She asked.

I looked at the book quickly and pointed to a familiar equation I had used before.

"Correct."

She wrote the equation out and filled in the numbers. God, this was boring. I hate math with a passion. I continued to pretend to pay attention as I looked out the window from time to time. It was starting to get dark out, the sun allowing the sky to display pink and orange hue's before surrendering itself to slumber. Looking back down, my eyes wondered to my teacher's throat, so smooth and slender, it would flex every time she would produce a sound. My eyes traveled further south past the collarbone and down to her cleavage. I gulped as the room began to get hot for some reason. Her top did no justice in providing cover, well, from the top view I was getting at least.

"Ara, has Natsuki found something to her liking?"

I snapped out of my daze and brought my eyes back up only to be faced with narrowed crimsons. I gulped again before clicking my tongue, scared that I had been caught looking.

"I… uhh.." Swallowing hard, I cursed at myself for lacking the intelligence to answer the brunette woman.

"It seems Natsuki is at a loss for words. What could cause this to happen, I wonder?" Shizuru teased as she pushed her chair back a little to get a better view of her me.

I continued to watch my teacher in silence, deciding it was best to stay quiet then look like an idiot while trying to form some kind of explanation. I knew I had been caught looking down my teacher's blouse, but it's not like I intentionally tried to stare down her shirt. That same grin slipped onto her face again, and all I could do was wait patiently.

Shizuru finally rose up out of her chair and stood in front of me calmly. Having been a few more inches taller than me, I looked up at her and breathed in slowly, my heart pounding in my chest as anxiety and excitement rushed throughout my veins. I knew what was going to come next and I eagerly waited for her to make the next move. It was the same game we played with the same rules. The poor mouse and the seductive cat, the huntress and her prey, I being the prey of course. But nonetheless, it was a game I was willing to partake in.

She slowly moved towards me, closing the gap between us, the grin never leaving her face. I tried to calm my breathing but it only seemed to do the exact opposite as the woman approached even closer, practically a finger's length away now.

Shizuru leaned forward and turned her head slightly so that she could whisper into my ear. "You know, Natsuki, it is inappropriate to stare down your teacher's shirt. Very unprofessional."

She puffed out a small breath onto my ear causing me to shiver and my knee's to quiver.

I turned my focus to the task at hand hoping I could somehow turn the tables around and be the one to catch her off guard for once. Straightening up, I angled my head so that I could whisper back into her ear. "If Viloa-sama didn't wear such revealing clothes the whole class, including me, wouldn't have a problem paying attention to what you are saying and not to what you are wearing."

I leaned back to look at her mischievous eyes. They squinted in disbelief.

"Ara," she said, "my clothes are not that revealing."

I looked down for a brief moment as if to make a point before meeting her gaze again with a smile. "Says the sexy seductive college professor."

Although the clothes Shizuru wore were quiet simple, usually a long short sleeve blouse and knee length business skirt, she still managed to look like a damn model, whether she tried to or not. She would always leave the top three buttons to her blouse undone, giving many to only imagine what was underneath all that clothing. She was a beautiful woman, with the right curves in the right places. She could wear a trash bag every day and all the boys would still drool just as much as they did before. It was unfair really. How someone could be so stunning with the lack of any effort.

I watched as she chuckled lightly at my comment. "Natsuki is quite blunt." She says, her crimson orbs moving away from my emerald gaze down to my lips and then quickly back up.

"I want to play a game."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "A game?"

"Yes. One that will keep my Natsuki-chan awake." Her honey-voice teased. I haven't heard her call me that in a long while and it sent chills down my spine.

"I don't know, there are still other staff members on campus." I comment.

"It is well past six. I'm sure we are the only ones here. Besides, I promise you, you will enjoy the game but it involves math of course."

I moved to lean on her desk while crossing my arms. "And how is this game supposed to keep me awake if it involves numbers?"

Shizuru moved to stand before me, leaning forward and placing her hands flat against the wooden desk as I stood trapped in-between her arms. "The game is simple. You answer six questions and you can do as you please if you answer at least four right. You answer any wrong and… well, I'll just let Natsuki find out as the game progresses. Now if you answer three wrong, then I win, which could mean extra homework for falling asleep all day." Her eyes sparkled with humor.

Umm…. No thank you.

I debated the deal in my head, weighing out the pros and cons. "Just six questions?"

She nodded in response. "Fine, I'll play." I said, hoping this wasn't some kind of scheme to make me do anything else.

Shizuru smiled widely at my approval and I sucked in a small breath trying to prepare myself.

She continued to stay in her position. "Question one: What is 2+2?"

I looked at her confused and wanted to laugh at her. "Really? That's your question?"

"Ara, I don't know why Natsuki is complaining? It is an easy question is it not?" She said, still holding her calm expression.

I sighed, "four."

"Very good. Question two: What is the decimal expression of ½?"

"0.5"

She smiled, "Number three: 10X10-5?"

"… 95- Shizuru is this reall-"

She cut me off as I tried to protest at how too easy this seemed. I was beginning to sense my impending doom wasn't far off. "What is the square root of 2634?"

And there it is…. Son-of-a-bi-

"W-what?" I asked. How the hell was I supposed to know without a calculator, or at least a pen and paper? "That's not fair." I say.

"Ara, how is it not fair?"

"I need a calculator or something. You can't expect me to answer that from the top of my head." I protested.

"Of course I do. Now what is your answer?" Her smile reaching up high onto her cheeks. I finally realized my mistake of accepting such a deal from the sly and sneaky woman.

Shit.

"Ugh, 244." I answered, knowing it was fully wrong.

"Incorrect."

I swallowed hard not knowing what the consequences would be for answering wrong. Knowing this woman it could be anything.

To my surprise, I felt a warm hand slowly caress my side as Shizuru moved to lower her lips against my jawline, kissing it tenderly from side to side. My breathing hitched and my knee's began to shake as I focused to stand still. I instinctively unfolded my arms and reached out to pull at Shizuru's sides, drawing her closer. She quickly grabbed onto my limbs and placed my hands flat against the cool desk, her lips still leaving trails of light kisses along my jaw.

"You answered wrong remember? Your hands stay here." She demands as I feel her hands trance mine.

A small whimper exited my throat and she chuckles at my response. Damn, I needed to get serious. Although, loosing didn't seem like such a horrible thing either.

"Question five: If you have 35.7mg of salt and wanted to convert it to kg, how much do you have?"

I pulled away to look at her in annoyance. "That is cheating woman. You said math not science?"

She giggled. "Ara, science is still part math my, Natsuki."

She resumed her assault on my jaw before moving her lips down to my neck, sucking at the heated flesh. I rolled my head back to give her more access as I mentally screamed at myself, trying desperately to figure out the answer.

Okay, so 1000mg = 1g and 1000g = 1kg…. So, 35.7mg x (1g /1000mg) = …..?

_-KISS-_

0.357?

-_KISS-_

Wait no. It's 0.0357?

_-KISS-_

No, no, it's 0.3570?

_-KISS-_

Wait does the decimal go there? Maybe it's 035.7?

_-KISS-_

FUCK!

The light smacking of kisses on my neck distracted me from my thoughts and I sucked in a deep breath as I felt a warm hand rub up and down my lower sides. My hands itched to touch her but the small chuckle erupting from the woman reminded me of what her true plans were.

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't think straight, my head was swirling with want not annoying math riddles and I so badly wanted this game to be over already. "0.3570?" I blurted out as I felt her lips head even lower down onto my collarbone.

"Wrong." She said between kisses.

"Go figure." I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry up and give me the last question so I can lose already."

The motions on my collarbone stopped and crimson eyes looked up and smiled at my defeat. Her pink tongue darted out quickly to lick her already moist lips before slowly shortening the distance between my own. I continued to stand still, hands still flat on the wooden desk, knees still weak and heart racing. She looked deep into my emerald eyes before closing them when our lips connected tenderly. I moaned in acceptance and felt her sneak her tongue out to lick my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I willing allowed her to do as she pleased, parting my mouth so that she could explore inside. The soft muscle of her tongue danced sweetly against mine and I smiled to myself as the pit of my stomach warmed with pleasure.

She moaned softly into my mouth before pulling her head back, cutting short our kiss. A small sound of a disproval left my throat when I felt nothing but the cool air on my lips.

"Last question." She spoke, her breathing a little heavy.

I sighed in annoyance. I didn't care anymore, all I wanted was to feel her lips against mine again. "I give up. You win, Shizuru." I said as I tried to lean forward so that I could kiss her again.

She moved her head back making me miss. I glared at her. Seriously?

"Ara, giving up already? Natsuki has only one more question to answer."

"Fine. Just hurry up already." I growled.

She giggled again at my quick and displeased response. "How many kisses does it take for Natsuki to want more?"

Her eyes glowed with humor. Well that was a simple question. It only took one kiss for me to go crazy and want more. I narrowed my eyes for a second, thinking this seemed more like a trick. I was expecting another impossible question like what was the distance to the moon and earth, and then back again to the moon.

"Well?" Shizuru said.

I stared back at her smiling face. "O-one?"

A thin brown brow rose up and her smile grew wider. "That is correct, Natsuki." She says while placing a light kiss on my lips.

My eyes widen in excitement for my victory. Yeah, so maybe it was an easy win, but who cares I still won. My pride was all that mattered right now.

Shizuru pulled back and moved to sit back down in her chair. "No extra homework. You can go home and relax now."

"Wait that's it?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"You want me to go home?" I crossed my arms, somewhat not satisfied with how the situation turned out. How are you gonna get me all worked up and then just tell me to go?

"I know you are tired since you fell asleep in class three times today." Shizuru said.

"But I won. I can do whatever I want now."

"Yes, that was the deal." She tilted her head to the side, as if she was unsure of my point. Please, I know she wants it just as bad as I do.

"Well, then I'm not ready to go home yet." I say and unfold my arms while moving to stand before her sitting form.

I leaned over so that my face was level with hers while my hands rested on the handles of her chair supporting my upper weight. A few strands of my cobalt hair fell forward and Shizuru raised a hand to tuck the loose tresses behind my ear.

"Ara, then what is it Natsuki wants to do?" Her eyes locked with mine, knowing the answer already.

I could see the desire swirling heatedly in her dark ruby orbs as she slid her hand behind my neck, pulling me down slowly. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips on mine. They were soft and sweet and I didn't wait for that inviting tongue to savor my bottom lip this time. Instead, I parted my mouth so that she could have instant access. She moaned in want and our tongues battled for dominance as I grabbed for her shoulders, pulling her so that she would follow me and stand up without breaking our kiss. I moved back and slightly pushed her back against the desk. Her breathing became heavy as our kiss grew more intense while I lifted her legs up, quickly surprising her while positioning her onto the desk. She gasped in my mouth and all I could do was smile at the reaction as I stood between her long legs.

I reached up to her neck, sliding my pale fingers down the warm flesh until I felt the soft fabric of her blouse. I slowly began to unbutton the material while moving away from her lips and trailing wet kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure as the light kisses tickled her skin. I moved lower to the junction of her neck and shoulder, lightly biting the smooth peach flesh before kissing it. Shizuru breathed deeply at the action and moved to bury her hands deep in my hair, persuading me to not stop and lose the contact.

As if I could.

My head was swirling with the same desire for this woman. It would be impossible for me to stop. I love her too damn much to do such a thing.

I managed to unbutton her blouse and slowly slid the intruding thing over her shoulders, giving me access to leave more kisses elsewhere. I pulled back to look at her heaving covered breasts. They were covered in a black laced bra and my mouth watered instantly in want.

"Natsuki…" She breathed out.

My heart pounded hard against my chest, ready to burst at any minute. I looked up at her with darkened eyes and she cupped my face, bending slightly forward so that she could kiss my lips once more. I responded back without hesitance and slid my hand slowly up her skirt, her smooth thighs tensing as I kneaded them softly. This woman was all mine and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her. The fact that she wanted me too was enough to even make me jump and squeal like a little school girl. I remembered the first time when we kissed. It was amazing, hard and lustful. But now it was sweet and tender, loving and I wanted only more with each passing day. This woman was driving me crazy and I didn't care.

I was only a fingers length away from my desired target when the echo of footsteps in the hallway alerted the both of us. I stared back at her with wide eyes listening to see if the steps were heading in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately, they were not. In fact, they were growing louder and I quickly pulled myself away from my teacher as she quickly slid off the desk. She moved in haste to fix her blouse and button it back up as I tried to fix my hair and mini-skirt.

"Hurry." Shizuru whispered as I tried to help button her blouse once I was done.

I scrunched my brows together, "Why does this have so many buttons?! I don't remember unbuttoning this many!" I panicked.

The footsteps drew closer, practically right outside the door now.

"Come on!" Without a moment longer, the door quickly swung open to reveal the Dean of the school.

"Ara-!"

"Viola-san?!" The red-haired woman said as she stared at the chestnut haired teacher sitting behind her desk startled.

Her lavender eyes drifted over to me, "And Kruger-san!?"

I didn't respond nor glanced back at the woman. "What are you both doing?" The woman asked as she moved to enter the classroom, surprised that Shizuru and I were still here.

Shizuru stood up from her seat and moved to stand next to the woman, managing to readjust her skirt when the Dean wasn't looking. "Kruger-san is just finishing up her small punishment for me. She had fallen asleep three times today, can you believe it."

I silently rolled my eyes as I continued to pretend to write '_I will not fall asleep in class' _on the chalkboard, knowing they both wouldn't be able to see my annoyed expression.

"Ah, I see. Isn't it a little… feeble for Kruger-san to be doing this type of punishment?" The Dean asked, somewhat confused as to why Shizuru was using this type of tactic to pursue punishment.

Shizuru glanced kindly at the shorter woman, "If Kruger-san wishes to sleep in my class like a high schooler, then she will be treated like a high schooler." I rolled my eyes again… Blah blah blah, that's all I heard.

"Seems reasonable enough. Well it is well past six. You both should hurry and finish up so you don't have to go home in the dark."

"Thank you, Tokiha-san. I think Kruger-san has learned her lesson for now." Shizuru smiled calmly at the woman.

"Alright, well take care then. I'm going to be heading home now. I was just making my rounds before I left." She said to Shizuru before turning to me. "And Natsuki try not fall asleep tomorrow. I don't want to have Viola-san sending you to me because you can't keep your eyes open."

I sighed dejectedly. "Hai..."

Nodding at Shizuru, Mai decided to take her leave and closed the door, leaving the two of us alone again. We both waited until the footsteps that echoed off in the hallway faded away before breathing out a long breath. I dropped the chalk I was using down onto the holder before turning around to see Shizuru holding a hand up to hide her giggles.

I raised a thin brow, "How can you be laughing, that was way to close."

"Ara, its Natsuki's fault. If she didn't try to seduce me this wouldn't have happened."

I crossed my arms. "I didn't seduce anyone. It was all you."

Shizuru moved to walk towards me and placed a chased kiss on my cheek before grabbing my hand. She pulled me so that I would follow and I willingly let her lead the way as I closed my fingers around hers. She flipped the lights to the room off and closed the door as we made our way out into the hallway.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What do you want to eat?"

She turns to look at me. Her eyes roaming up and down my body. "Ara, what do you think?"

"Shizuru!" I blurt out embarrassed and she could only smirk at my pink cheeks.

It was amazing how this woman could still managed to make me feel all giddy inside even having known her more than a year. I clasped my hand tighter around hers.

As we walked ourselves off the campus and towards the parking lot, Shizuru turned to whisper to me. "How many licks does it take Natsuki to-"

I quickly covered her mouth with my free hand. "I already won. No more questions." I glared.

God, I swear her whisper is the Devil.

I heard her giggle before something wet rubbed against my palm. I retracted my hand quickly and glared at her as she squeezed my hand tighter.

She laughed lightly into the twilight sky. "Ara, I guess the world may never know, ne Natsuki?"

"Shizuru…"


End file.
